Brotherhood
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Dean loves Sam as a brother. Sam does too. But also a little more than that. After an encounter with a Vampire. all that will change. Rating might Change Later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Wincest story. Please enjoy. **

Dean and Sam were driving along the coast of California. Bobby had called in with a tip about a rash of mysterious murders happining along in The O.C.

" So, did Bobby say what kind of thing this might be? " Dean asked Sam, Who was too busy watching his brother. When Dean glanced at him he quickly turned around and was blushing.

" Uh, the only thing he said was that the Victoms turned up with all the blood drained out of them."

"So we're dealing with Vampires? "

" I guess so. "

" Californian Vamps, shouldn't they be watching their figures or something? Blood has some calories in it. "

Sam just smiled at his brother's lame attempt at a joke.

They Made it to Orange County and Dean was imersed in all the hot girls that were there.

" Look Sammy, we hit the Jackpot. " He said as a blonde girl on skates rolled by.

Sam looked at him with a sense of sadness.

" Hey Dean, It should be getting late soon. Maybe we should look for a motel. "

" Ok. "

Dean turned on the Impala and they looked for a place to sleep. They ended up at a place called Moe's Motel, Which was run down and kind of bland.

" Is this place safe to stay at? '' Sam asked as they enterd the room and the door nearly fell off the hinges.

" It's all we can afford Baby. "

Sam loved when Dean called him " Baby".

" Anyway, We won't be here long. These are just a bunch of Vampires. They shouldn't take long to kill. "

" Yeah, you 're right."

Later that night, Sam and Dean packed togeather the equipment for the Vampires and headed out.

The trail that Bobby told them about led them to the woods. They heard some screaming and chases the sound. They were led to what seemed like a campfire. There were at least five Vampires and a girl, Dean reconized as the one he had seen earlier. They were about to bite down into her neck when the Winchester brothers swooped in. Dean headed for the Vamp that had the girl, while Sam had already killed three of the Vampires. He headed over to help Dean When he felt a bite on his neck.

" Don't fight this. " The vampire breathed. " Soon, you will be one of us and will finally have what you desire. "

He dropped Sam on the ground and dissapeared before Dean had made it over to him.

" Sammy, are you ok? '' A panicked Dean asked.

'' Um, yeah, I'm fine. "

" Did he bite you? "

Sam looked at his brother. He couldn't tell his brother. For fear that he would try to kill him.

" No, He didnt'."

'' Alright, let's get out of here. "


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2.

6666

Sam and Dean drove back to the motel in silence. Sam was leaning against the door window, eyes closed thinking about what the vampire had said.

" _You will have what you desire. " _

" Dean" He whispered. But somehow Dean caught that.

" What something Sammy? "

" What? No. Why? "

" You called my name."

" No I didn't. "

" Whatever."

They got back to the motel and Dean immediatly went to the mini frige and got a beer. Sam had wondered into the bathroom and locked the door. He looked into the mirror and could barley see himself. It was like he was fading. He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

" Hey, Sammy. Everything alright?"

In that instant, Something took over in Sam, Like everything was changing. He looked into the mirror again and this time his eyes had turned dark black and a devious smirk crossed his face.

" Um, yeah Dean. Everythings fine."

" Ok. "

Sam could hear Dean step away from the door.

" Now's the time." Sam said.

Sam took off his shirt and jeans and shoes. He walked out of the bathroom in just his boxers. He caught Dean laying on the bed. He walked over to him and straddled him.

" Woah, Sammy, what the hell are you doing? "

" Dean, I love you."

" I love you too. "

" No, Dean. I love you. "

He bent down and kissed him. Dean pushed him off of him and got up.

" Sam, I don't what got into you."

" I know who I want inside of me. " Sam said Smirking.

" Sam, no. This is wrong. "

Dean was backing up as Sam was coming closer. Soon Dean was backed into a corner and Sam was on him. He wrapped his arms around Dean's well toned body and stuck his tounge down his throat. He looked Dean in the eyes. Sam' eyes turned back to their original color, Then black again. But this time, he said something and Dean obyed.

" Ok, Dean, Baby, lay down. " Sam said.

Dean did as he was told. He layed down on the bed.

" good boy. Now take off all your clothes. "

Dean took off his shirt and Jeans. Then he began to take off his boxers.

" Wait, Dean. I' ll take those off. "

Dean stopped.

Sam got down on his knees between Dean and began playing with the waist band of the boxers. He traced a finger across Deans stomach. Dean shivered.

" Like that do you? "

Dean nodded.

" Ok, Let's get these off. "

Sam reached and pulled off Dean's boxers to reveal an erect dick.

'' Happy to see me Dean? "

Dean just looked at him.

" Say something."

" What do you want me to say Sam? "

" Say that you want this. You want me inside of you."

" I do Sam, but not with you acting strange. Tell me what happened to you."

" Dean, I can't."

"Yes you can. "

Sam looked at Dean.

" If I do, Promise me you won't leave me. "

" Sam, I will never leave you. "

" Ok."

Sam turned his head to reveal two bite marks.

" You were biten? ''

" Yes. "

" Why didn't you tell me ? ''

" Because I knew you would leave me or kill me. "

" No, Sam. I would help you. "

Sam looked at him, Tears coming down.

" Ok, I will never leave you. No matter what happens. We will turn you back to normal."

'' Ok."

" Now let's get some sleep. "

" Can I sleep with you? "

" Sure. "


	3. Chapter 3

The Next morning, Sam awoke to Dean Playing some really loud music, or at least he thought it was loud.

" Hey, Dean, can you turn that down.? " He asked.

Dean looked at sam with a puzzled look on his face.

" Sammy, The music isn't up that loud. "

" oh, it must be the Vampire sense coming on. Because right now i really need some blood."

Dean looked at Sam again, But this time he went into the bathroom. he emerged a moment later holding a cup. There was a bandage on his right arm.

"Here, Drink up." Dean said, Handing him the cup.

" Dean, I can't. " Sam said handing him the cup back.

" Listen, Sammy. just drink it. "

Sam did as he was told and drunk his brother's blood.

" So, Sammy, Can you pick up on the other Vampire's yet? "

" No, not yet. I'm not completly there yet."

" Damn. We need a lead."

" Maybe they might be in the woods again tonight."

" I doubt that."

" Maybe your right."

" We need to lure them out."

" And how are we going to do that?"

" We need to find someone to be the bait.

" Dean, Are you suggesting that we use and Innocent to Lure out killer Vamps.?"

" I know, Your probally going to say that we shouldn't, "

" Dean, no, do it. Perfect."

" Sam? "

" Yeah? "

" What has gotten into you? "

" The Vampire remeber?"

" Right."

**This is all I could come with at the moment.**


End file.
